1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Direct Current (DC)/DC converter and an electric generating system using a solar cell having the same, and more particularly, a DC/DC converter and an electric generating system using a solar cell having the same, which may generate electricity using sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to a significant increase in demands for electric power, expansion of an electric power infrastructure has emerged as an important issue. In a case of when electric power is in high demand, insufficient standby power is caused by a significant increase in a power load in response to a specific season and a specific time zone, resulting in electrical occurrences such as a blackout.
In order to prevent an occurrence as described above, a variety of attempts have been made, such as expanding the electric power infrastructure, limiting the use of electric power, and the like. As one of the attempts, a method of using a solar cell, which is considered an infinitely clean energy source, and has advantages coinciding with the domestic semiconductor technologies has received attention.
As for an electric generating system using the solar cell, a power conversion apparatus is mounted in a rear surface of each of a plurality of solar cell modules, and the power conversion apparatus includes a Direct Current (DC)/DC convertor, a DC/Alternating Current (AC) converter, and a controller for controlling operations of these converters.
Among others, the DC/DC converter has a transformer to convert a DC voltage generated in the solar cell into a pulsed DC, and connects an output diode to a secondary coil of the transformer to prevent current from flowing in a reverse direction.
In this manner, when the output diode is connected to the secondary coil of the transformer, it is possible to convert into a DC voltage having a desired level, and to prevent malfunction of the power conversion apparatus due to an applied excessive current.
However, in a scheme in which the output diode is connected to the DC/DC converter in the related art, a conduction loss is increased due to a forward voltage drop and an internal resistance that occur at both ends of the output diode, resulting in degradation in the overall efficiency of the electric generating system using the solar cell.